


No, I Want You

by Scrxpt



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Teens being teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrxpt/pseuds/Scrxpt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lea can't say no to Isa when he's in an affectionate mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> AKUSAIMONTH : BERSERK  
> Day 25: Set E - We can’t. I have a game tomorrow.

     Isa’s arms wrapped around Lea from behind and he began to nuzzle into Lea’s neck. “Yo.” Lea greeted with a laugh, looking back at him from where he was making a sandwich. “Get bored waiting for me?” He asked as Isa nodded. He was glad Isa was able to spend the night so he could come with him for his soccer game the next day and he was even gladder for the small burst of affection from the boy. “You sure you don’t want a sandwich?” He asked, taking a bite of his own. “No, I want you.” Isa said in reply as he nipped at Lea’s neck. Lea nearly dropped his sandwich at Isa’s boldness and flushed as the other boy laughed. “Isa, we can’t really—I do have a game tomorrow.” Lea said, huffing. He shifted from foot to foot as Isa gave a kiss where he had nipped. “Fine, we don’t have to go _all_ the way, but we can still do stuff right?” Lea paused and thought about it, thinking of their late night fumblings and quickies because they were teens in love and didn’t always had time or patience to do it properly. “Yeah but we can’t, ya know—“ He said hurriedly, knowing he has to be beet red. Isa laughed and gave him a peck on the cheek and a quick squeeze. “Finish your sandwich, I’ll be upstairs, beating your game by the way, whenever you’re ready.” Lea turned a little when his friend pulled away, watching him calmly head back upstairs. The next day between secretive smirks from Isa and quick hand squeezes, Lea thought back and he was sure that he had broken the record for the fastest time to eat a sandwich.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me up on twitter: [@viiixel](https://twitter.com/viiixel)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated, especially if you read to the end and see this! Writing fanfic is often thankless at times so any support shown, especially comments, is very motivating. So please consider interacting with fanfic writers if you enjoy their work!


End file.
